Lockjaw Davis
Edward Davis (March 2, 1922 – November 3, 1986), who performed and recorded as Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis, was an American jazz tenor saxophonist.class=artist|id=eddie-lockjaw-davis-p69073/biography|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic video:Lockjaw Davis - Cherokee video:Eddie Lockjaw Davis - I Can't Get Started Davis played with Cootie Williams, Lucky Millinder, Andy Kirk, Eddie Bonnemere, Louis Armstrong, and Count Basie, as well as leading his own bands and making many recordings as a leader. He played in the swing, bop, hard bop, Latin jazz, and soul jazz genres. Some of his recordings of the 1940s also could be classified as rhythm and blues. His 1946 band, Eddie Davis and His Beboppers, featured Fats Navarro, Al Haig, Huey Long,Huey Long biography at Venus Hair, which establishes that this member of the Ink Spots was also the guitarist of Davis' Beboppers. Gene Ramey and Denzil Best. In the 1950s he was playing with Sonny Stitt, while from 1960 to 1962 he and fellow tenor saxophonist Johnny Griffin led a quintet. From the mid-60s, Davis and Griffin also performed together as part of The Kenny Clarke-Francy Boland Big Band, along with other, mainly European, jazz musicians. Davis may be heard playing on the 1973 CBS album Ella Fitzgerald at the Newport Jazz Festival Live at Carnegie Hall on the song "Young Man with a Horn". Discography As leader *1953: Eddie Davis Trio (Roost) *1954: The Battle of Birdland (Roost) - with Sonny Stitt *1955: Modern Jazz by Eddie Davis (King) *1958: The Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis Cookbook (Prestige) - with Shirley Scott and Jerome Richardson *1958: Jaws (Prestige) - with Shirley Scott *1958: The Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis Cookbook, Vol. 2 (Prestige) - with Shirley Scott and Jerome Richardson *1958: The Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis Cookbook Volume 3 (Prestige) - with Shirley Scott *1958: Smokin' (Prestige) - with Shirley Scott *1959: Very Saxy (Prestige) - with Buddy Tate, Coleman Hawkins and Arnett Cobb *1959: Jaws in Orbit (Prestige) - with Shirley Scott *1959: Bacalao (Prestige) - with Shirley Scott *1960: Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis with Shirley Scott (Moodsville) *1960: Misty (Moodsville) - with Shirley Scott *1960: Afro-Jaws (Riverside) *1960: Battle Stations (Prestige) - with Johnny Griffin *1960: Trane Whistle (Prestige) - arranged by Oliver Nelson and Ernie Wilkins *1960: Tough Tenors (Jazzland) - with Johnny Griffin *1960: Griff & Lock (Jazzland) - with Johnny Griffin *1961: The First Set (Prestige) - with Johnny Griffin *1961: The Tenor Scene (Prestige) - with Johnny Griffin *1961: The Late Show (Prestige) - with Johnny Griffin *1961: The Midnight Show (Prestige) - with Johnny Griffin *1961: Lookin' at Monk! (Jazzland) - with Johnny Griffin *1961: Blues Up & Down (Jazzland) - with Johnny Griffin *1962: Tough Tenor Favorites (Jazzland) - with Johnny Griffin *1962: Jawbreakers (Riverside) - with Harry Edison *1962: Goin' to the Meeting (Prestige) *1962: I Only Have Eyes for You (Prestige) *1962: Trackin' (Prestige) *1966: Lock, the Fox (RCA Victor) *1967: The Fox & the Hounds (RCA Victor) *1968: Love Calls (RCA Victor) - with Paul Gonsalves *1970: Tough Tenors Again 'n' Again (MPS) - with Johnny Griffin *1975: The Tenor Giants Featuring Oscar Peterson - with Zoot Sims *1977: Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis 4 – Montreux '77, (live) *1977: Swingin' Till the Girls Come Home, Inner City Records, with Thomas Clausen (p), Bo Stiff (b) and Alex Riel (dr) *1979: The Heavy Hitter (Muse Records) *1981: Sonny, Sweets and Jaws - Live at Bubbas, (live), (with Sonny Stitt and Harry "Sweets" Edison) *1983: Jazz at the Philharmonic – Yoyogi National Stadium, Tokyo 1983: Return to Happiness As sideman with Mildred Anderson *''Person to Person'' (Bluesville, 1960) with Count Basie *''E=MC2'' (1957) *''Basie Jam'' (1973) With Arnett Cobb *''Blow Arnett, Blow'' (Prestige, 1959) with Red Garland *''The Red Garland Trio + Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis'' (Moodsville, 1959) with Dizzy Gillespie *''The Dizzy Gillespie Big 7'' (Pablo, 1975) With Tiny Grimes *''Callin' the Blues'' (Prestige, 1958) - with J. C. Higginbotham with Coleman Hawkins *''Night Hawk'' (Swingville, 1960) with Al Smith *''Hear My Blues'' (Prestige, 1959; re-mastered 1987 at Fantasy Studios, Berkeley, Ca.) with Sonny Stitt *''The Matadors Meet the Bull'' (Roulette, 1965) References External links * *Overview of Davis' contributions to jazz *Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis performing with the Count Basie Orchestra. Category:Saxophonists